


Oceans Away

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crowley is a dumbass, Heartbreak, M/M, Unbeta'd, but i do also love him, but not really, prove me wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "He would so much rather be back home, in his flat in London, or even better, in the bookshop, but he couldn't go there now. Better yet, he could barely think about it."Or, Crowley runs away from his life in London to drink away his feelings. Things definitely do NOT go as expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 284
Collections: Anonymous





	Oceans Away

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not talk about this fic (but also, please talk to me, I love comments!) it's a figment of my sleep-deprived brain, that produced this nonsense somewhere between two and six A.M. I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless!
> 
> The title is a song from the band A R I Z O N A, they're fantastic, so if you haven't already, please listen to them!

Crowley wandered the streets of Los Angeles. He hated the Americas, bloody hated em'. It was busy, polluted and there was no sense of comradery aside from the occasional couple making out  _ very  _ publically. He would so much rather be back home, in his flat in London, or even better, in the bookshop, but he couldn't go there now. Better yet, he could barely think about it.

It all started roughly twenty-four hours earlier, when the demon had been laying in his bed. Like so many other mornings Crowley had woken up to the thought of Aziraphale. To the recurring idea of waking up next to  _ him _ , to be able to say 'I love you." He shook his head, and focussed on making himself a cup of coffee.

To his left he noticed the container that he had used to store his cocoa, after all, he needed to be able to have a hot cup ready in case his Angel would come over. He could, of course, miracle it, but it would never taste quite the same. 

As he was caught up in yet another thought process regarding Aziraphale he came to the conclusion that he was most certainly in love with the angel. That was nothing new. He'd figured that out centuries before. 

Around noon he'd made his way to the bookshop. The familiar colours and soothing smells of some candle the angel had lighted had instantly put him at ease, and when the owner of the property walked in to see who'd entered he smiled his first genuine smile of the day. "Heya." He'd said. To which Aziraphale had answered by asking if he could get him a cup of tea. 

As usual it hadn't taken too long before the two had gotten into some debate. All the major topics had been covered already, 6000 years tended to do that, so now they were passionately pleading their cases for the pros and cons of electric mopeds. 

"No, you see. It might save the planet, but don't people have any sense of dignity left? I mean the bloody things look hideous."

"Well, to be fair, I quite like the way they look. It has.. elegance." 

Crowley had chuckled and shook his 

head.

Later, around four, probably, they were seated on the couch. Glass of wine in their hand, smiling as they listened to the others' stories. And then it had happened. Crowley had no idea why he said it, but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "I love you." He'd said. 

After he had, he figured there was no return. He just looked at the Angel, waiting for his response. When none came, he got up, accepting that Aziraphale was probably just too polite to turn him down. He smiled at the angel once more before walking out of the door.

What he hadn't heard was Aziraphale calling after him.

That's when he'd spread his wings and got as far away from home as he could. Well over 5000 miles, to be exact.

At home it would be nearly 7 A.M, but in LA midnight approached. All he wanted, nay needed, was to find a spot to get perfectly wasted.

To his surprise he did have some luck left as he passed a seemingly high-end nightclub. "Lux" read the neon sign. Had Crowley been paying attention he would have noticed the demonic presence inside. He didn't.

There was a long line, spanning halfway around the block, but nothing that couldn't be evaded with a quick demonic miracle, and so he made his way inside. 

It was a nice club. He'd give it that for sure. Not that he cared particularly much, he was mostly just focused on the well-stocked bar down the staircase, across the dancefloor.

He ordered a drink, drowning it in a single gulp, before repeating the process what must have been a dozen or so times. Inebriated as he was he didn't notice the form sneaking up behind him, pulling a sack over his head. Only when he hit the ground with a thud he realized just  _ what  _ was happening.

He sobered up when he was being transported. It might be smart not to be too drunk when faced with your captor. 

Eventually he was dropped in a chair. He felt the bag being pulled off his head, sunglasses falling to the ground. His eyes had to adjust to the bright lights that suddenly filled his vision, but when he could finally see again he froze immediately. In front of him he saw the form of Lucifer himself, and he looked positively pissed.

"Well well.. If it isn't the demon Crowley." He mused, closing the distance between them, and consciously moving into his personal space.

"Lord." He replied, acting as though he wasn't paralyzed from fear. 

"I might as well get straight to the point. Why are you here Crowley, what do you want in Los Angeles?" 

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "Nothing.. I just wanted to get drunk. That's all, I swear."

Lucifer glared at him. "You, the demon who started the first world war comes to LA to what? Get a drink? Pardon me for not believing you. Now you better tell me why exactly you are here, and I would recommend you do it fast."

"Don't send me back to hell, please." Crowley pleaded. "They'll kill me." Before realizing he was talking to the one who probably asked for his execution.

This seemed to get Lucifer's attention. "Now why would they do that?" He asked, and for a moment Crowley didn't know how to respond, and then he figured he couldn't give two shits at this point. 

"Beelzebub and Hastur are still hoping to execute me after the whole Apocalypse thing."

"Wait, that was you?" Lucifer asked, looking gutted.

"You didn't know?" 

"Well, no, not exactly."

Crowley shrank back in his chair even more. His chances of survival had just jumped out of a window- no scratch that, it was actually a cliff- or maybe a house on a cliff.

"Nice as that is.." continued Lucifer "I still have no idea why you're actually here."

Crowley didn't know how to respond. There was no right way to explain the circumstances, and if Crowley wasn't going to do it, the universe would have to. And thus, right at that moment, Aziraphale burst through the window. Looking dapper as ever, flaming sword held threateningly in his hand. 

Before Lucifer had the chance to comment Crowley was already standing up. "Aziraphale, now is not the time." He whispered.

"Now, now. And who's this?" He heard the velvety voice behind him.

Aziraphale readjusted his stance. "I am the principality Aziraphale, guardian of the eastern gate, and I'm here to pick up my… my.. demon?"

"Good job Angel." Whispered Crowley sarcastically.

"An angel hm? It seems like you've got plenty to explain Crowley."

**

It was several hours and several drinks later that Crowley had managed to cover everything that had happened over the past six-thousand years. At first he'd considered lying, as usual, but he figured it wouldn't do him any good, not after that winged idiot decided to just fly through the window.

To his surprise Lucifer seemed genuinely amused by the angel and demon's stories. Maybe his boss had actually chosen humanity over hell too. 

By now Lucifer had decided to call it a night, apparently deciding that Crowley and Aziraphale weren’t a threat. So, just the two of them left now.

“Aziraphale..” Crowley started.

“Wait dear, before you say anything.”

Crowley shook his head “It’s alright Angel, you don’t have to explain yourself, I don’t know what happened, and I shouldn’t have said anything..”

Aziraphale put a hand on the demon’s shoulder “My dear boy, you ought to listen to me. I was going to say that I love you too, but you were storming out of the door so fast that I didn’t even have time to get over my initial surprise.”

“You.. you love me too?” he asked, still uncertain.

The angel smiled “Of course I do, what else had you expected.”

Still faintly blushing, Crowley fell asleep, head resting comfortably on  _ his _ angel’

  
  



End file.
